I Won't Say I'm In Love
by thraxbaby
Summary: songfic to I Won't Say by the Cheetah Girls I don't own anything except OC


**songfic of "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" by the cheetah girls (I just changed a few words to fit his thoughts)**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No girl is worth the agrivation**

Severus Snape caught the eye of one of his students. She had short, black hair and violet eyes. She smiled at him before going back to writing her notes. He watched her a lot during class. She was beautiful... STOP! He tried to shake the thought out of his head, remembering the last time he fell in love.

**That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that**

He remembered Lily. How she got mad at him for calling her Mudblood. How he felt when she married James and he never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her.

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
She's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey she can see right through ya**

He looked over at her again and saw her looking back at him. She smiled and blushed. She was a seventh year named Kelly Tyler. The bell rang for class to end and he watched her gracefully stand up and walk out of the class. With one last glance back at him, she was gone for another day.

**Boy ya can't conceal it  
She knows how you're feelin', who you're thinking of**

The next day, Severus found a note on his desk. It was a picture of a heart with the initials K.T. + S.S. He wondered if she knew what he felt as well.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**

_Stop it! She's a student! There's no way you'll be able to be with her!_

_**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh**_

_But she's so beautiful. And she's the smartest in her class..._

**It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

_No! I can't fall for her!_

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

_Remember what happened with Lily? _His heart started to hurt with the mention of her name.

**It feels so good when ya start out**

_Then again, I never should have yelled at her. If I hadn't, she'd still be alive._

**My head is screaming "get a grip, man!"  
"Unless you're dying to rip your heart out!" **

_You shouldn't think about her! This'll just end badly!  
_  
**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?**

_You don't love her! You don't love her! You cant! _Severus kept trying to stop the feelings that were trying to break into him. He couldn't deny that he liked her, though. He thought of a way to see her again. He sent her a note to ask her over to his office for dinner. To his suprise, she accepted.

**Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**

She came to his office where there was a table set up for the two of them. They sat down and talked for a long time. She revealed that after she graduated, she wanted to persue a career in Potions, like him. She said that his class was her favorite.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love**

They set up special classes so she could learn more from him. Both of them waiting anxiously for the next meeting, waiting to see each other again.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love**

She came every day after her last class to learn more about Potions. He loved the way she watched him, soaking up every bit of information, the way she grinned when he told her to show him what she made.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Man, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love**

He congradulated her when she got the potion right. The first time, she hugged him. She blushed and pulled away, but they secretly wanted it to last longer.

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love**

On graduation day, all the graduating students revealed what career they were going to persue. With a smile to her teacher, she said she was going to be following her Potion Master's footsteps.

**Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in....love**

After the ceremony, Severus pulled her aside and asked her to follow him. They walked over to the Black Lake and he congradulated her on all those years of hard work. She turned to him and said that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for him. His features softened as they locked eyes. They got closer and soon they were kissing. His lips were soft on hers and they both wanted it to last forever. Unfortunately, they had to part for air. They both stood there, hearts pounding, knowing their plans and hard work paid off. They smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to the castle, where Kelly's parents were waiting.


End file.
